


And They Were Teammates

by crowstakeflight (skyrxca)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Sawamura Daichi in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrxca/pseuds/crowstakeflight
Summary: “So what you’re saying is, there is a volleyball position that is your type? You have to tell me now,” Iwaizumi says, raising an eyebrow“Please excuse me, I have to leave immediately,” Daichi says.Cue Daichi stuffing a muffin into his mouth as he gets up from his seat.Or Daichi befriends Iwaizumi in university and also gets two boyfriends.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Iwaizumi Hajime & Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 145





	And They Were Teammates

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic around the same time as the first fic I posted. I wrote a good amount of this but couldn't get myself to finish a few scenes. Eight months later and here it is !! I want to give a big shout out and thank you to [toasty](https://twitter.com/_toasti) for betaing this fic!!

Daichi doesn’t know what to expect on his way to his first university volleyball practice. He was scouted after the Nationals game and accepted a sports scholarship.

Before he could meet his prospective teammates at the official tryouts, he came down with the flu. He did find out through a call with Suga that Kuroo and Bokuto are on his team, so he will have their two friendly faces to be grateful for if there is any tension. 

Of course he wanted to make a good first impression, so he gets to the gym early, which others must have thought of as well as the sounds of volleyballs being spiked and bodies diving fill his ears even before he opens the door. 

“This is going to be great,” Daichi says as he takes a deep breath. He closes his eyes briefly as he opens the door and immediately gets a volleyball to the face. 

He keeps his eyes closed because that did _not_ just happen. Though he’s glad the ball had already lost it’s speed before it decided his face was a perfect landing spot. Daichi didn’t need a broken nose the first day of practice. He’d already felt bad enough for getting the flu and not meeting the team. 

Footsteps quickly come his way from the direction the ball came from. 

“Are you okay? I’m sorry, we weren’t expecting anyone to arrive for another ten minutes,” someone with a very familiar voice says. “Nice to see you’re on the team Sawamura.” 

When he opens his eyes, Daichi sees the face of a former rival.

“It’s nice to see a friendly face, Iwaizumi,” Daichi says with a smile, “I appreciate the warm welcome, but can we skip the volleyball flying into my face part next time?” 

Iwaizumi lets out a laugh at that. He shakes his head before responding.

“Of course. I’ll get you a coffee to make up for it this time, since you will be practicing with an obvious red mark on your face,” Iwaizumi offers.

Slowly the rest of the team arrives. They do introductions and get right to warm ups. There was only a brief interruption from Kuroo and Bokuto before introductions; they had to jump on and hug Daichi as soon as they saw him.

_______________________

Coffee with Iwaizumi ends up happening the next morning, which turns into nearly a daily ritual. 

“I need coffee to function, so might as well enjoy your company while I’m getting my sustenance,” Daichi says, shrugging with two coffee cups in his hands.

“Okay Daichi, I’m happy to keep you entertained as you inhale both of our caffeine intakes,” Iwaizumi says.

“Hey, _you_ said they gave you the wrong drink and you felt bad,” Daichi corrects, lifting up Iwaizumi’s former drink and shaking it. “I’m doing you a service by drinking both of these.” 

They talk about their former teams, what they are studying (sports medicine for them both), and their relationship status.

“How do you _not_ know Oikawa and I are dating?” Iwaizumi asks in disbelief. “Oikawa and I were like the Seijou version of you and Sugawara.” 

Daichi cannot help but spit out his coffee at that comparison. 

“Suga’s just my friend. I’m not seeing anyone. Besides, setters aren’t my type,” Daichi says. 

“So what you’re saying is, there is a volleyball position that is your type? You have to tell me now,” Iwaizumi says, raising an eyebrow

“Please excuse me, I have to leave immediately,” Daichi says. 

Cue Daichi stuffing a muffin into his mouth as he gets up from his seat. 

“Not so fast buddy,” Iwaizumi says as he grabs Daichi’s arm and pulls him back into his seat. This gains him a huff from Daichi, who doesn’t look too put out by this.

“So, middle blockers?” Iwaizumi takes a guess. After all there are only so many positions to name before he can find the answer. 

Daichi, desperately trying to play it cool, cannot help but blush as he coughs out a “no” and then a second later, “what made you guess that first?” 

Iwaizumi looks satisfied and takes a sip of his drink without ever giving him a response. 

What Iwaizumi doesn’t know is that there are two volleyball players in two different positions that Daichi has had his eye on.

_______________________

“Sawamura, I see that you and Iwaizumi have gotten really close,” Kuroo says while leaning against the locker that is right next to Daichi’s after they finished practice. “Why don’t you both come out with Bokuto and I on Friday night, make it a double date?” 

The sound of Daichi hitting his head against his locker in defeat rings through the room. 

“Why do people keep thinking I’m dating my friends?” Daichi asks while he rubs a hand against his forehead because he might’ve hit his head a little too hard. “But Iwaizumi and I will be studying for next week’s exams on Friday and over the weekend.”

Kuroo gives him a sheepish look for his assumption.

“You know Iwaizumi’s schedule like the back of your hand and you are always together. I feel like you see each other more than I see Bokuto,” Kuroo explains. 

“We are in the same major so we practically have all the same classes. Of course I know what he’s doing,” Daichi says as he finally lifts his head and opens his locker. He changes his shoes and grabs his bag. “Wait, is that why when I flirt with anyone they bring him up? Are you kidding me?” 

“Well, the offer is still on the table for whenever you’d like to hang out with us,” Kuroo says as his smile grows wide. 

“Yeah! Next time Iwaizumi and I are available, I’ll let you know, so we can all get together,” Daichi says, trying to speed things along. He didn’t just get distracted by a single smile. In his panic, he doesn’t notice Kuroo’s smile getting slightly dimmer. “I need to go now, but talk to you later?” 

“Yeah, talk to you later,” Kuroo says, and then mumbles to himself, “It’d be fine if it was just you, too.”

_______________________

Daichi bursts into his room and Iwaizumi is already there, lounging on the spare bed in his room and eating his chips. 

“Ok first of all, how did you get in here? Secondly, did you know people think we are dating? Do you know how many times people have given me odd looks for flirting with others? This has even happened in our classes. Why are you laughing?” Daichi asks with an irritated look on his face. “You should be helping me!” 

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but start laughing as Daichi rambles while jerkily emptying his school and gym bags. 

“Helping you with what? Do you want me to play matchmaker?” Iwaizumi asks. He puts down his snacks and grabs his phone. “Middle blocker right? here, let me send you Matsukawa’s number. He is dating Hanamaki, so you’ll also have to deal with a wing spiker, but you get along with me just fine so it’ll be great.” 

Daichi smells his shirt and makes a face. He grabs a towel and a change of clothes and sits on the edge of his bed to keep talking with Iwaizumi.

“Didn’t you say they wanted me to crush them with my thighs? Quite frankly, I’m not sure how I’m supposed to take that. It’s concerning,” Daichi says. 

“Yeah Yeah, anyway, I sent them one of your recent selfies and they said they were down. Also, I got in because you left your door unlocked. You should stop doing that,” Iwaizumi says as he smirks at how Daichi’s eyes look towards the ceiling. “So another middle blocker and wing spiker combo is Bokuto and Kuroo…” 

“Oh yeah they wanted to hang out with us, the next time we were free,” Daichi says in an attempt to divert that line of thinking. 

“Are you sure they weren’t just asking you?” Iwaizumi isn’t buying it. “I’ve seen their eyes following you in and out of practice.”

“What are you talking about? That can’t be true. You really think so?” Daichi asks.

Iwaizumi is going to lose it over how hopeless Daichi sounds. This is his best friend and he’s not going to let him continue pining like he has been. 

“Yes, I’ve literally seen them walk into things while being distracted by you. You were too busy pining over them to notice,” Iwaizumi says. 

Daichi squawks at that, gets up, and starts heading to the bathroom.  
“We’ll finish this conversation after my shower,” Daichi says.

Not too long after that, Daichi ended up at his desk with his study materials out. They are supposed to be reviewing for their upcoming exams after all. Although, he hasn’t spared them a glance since setting them on the desk. Iwaizumi set up the spare desk with his stuff as well, then went back to laying on the room’s second bed. 

“Okay, let’s get the facts straight,” Iwaizumi says. His lip twitches slightly at that sentence. “You are interested in Kuroo and Bokuto. They are most likely also interested in you. What are you going to do about it?” 

“I’m going to ask them out on a date.”  
“Yes you are!”  
“I can do this, I’m leaving now to go ask them out.”  
“Yes you can!”

Daichi exits the room, to only return 10 seconds later. 

“I’m going to wait until after our exams.” 

With that, Iwaizumi groans and turns back to his work. They spend the rest of their time working on any homework and making study materials.

_______________________

After a gruelling exam week, Daichi and Iwaizumi celebrate by going to their favorite cafe. They wanted to go somewhere relaxing after bouts of lost sleep and frayed nerves from their exams. That and they didn’t feel the need to get dressed up. Sweatpants and t-shirts are just fine for the casual cafe. 

The bell rings as two people walk in and grab a table by the window. Daichi is sitting with his back to the door, so he had only glanced back briefly as they walked in. Quickly after that he does a double take. It’s Kuroo and Bokuto. They both look nice. They must be on a date. 

Once Daichi turns back to Iwaizumi, he regrets it. Iwaizumi is giving him that Look. The look that means he’s going to make Daichi do something he might end up regretting.

“So Daichi,” Iwaizumi puts his hand under his chin and smiles. “Why don’t you go say hi? They would probably love to see you.”

He waits until after the two boyfriends have been served their food to start caving into Iwaizumi’s many attempts. After a few more, Daichi goes over to the two boyfriends, who are nearly done finishing their food. He hopes he doesn’t look as nervous as he feels. They see him walking and wave him over in encouragement. With no hesitation, Bokuto pulls out the seat next to him and tells Daichi to sit down. 

Now seated, Daichi is feeling even more nervous than before. Thoughts of how he’s interrupting their date and they are probably just being nice run through his mind. 

“So, how are you doing?” Daichi asks.

“Amazing now that it’s the weekend,” Bokuto says. 

“Agreed. What about you, Sawamura?” Kuroo asks. 

“Me too, this week has been exam hell and I am finally free,” Daichi says with a groan before continuing, “until next week starts at least.” 

Bokuto suddenly straightens in his seat, confusing Daichi.

“It sounds like you need a break from campus,” Kuroo says.

The two boyfriends exchange a conversation in looks that couldn’t have been more than a few seconds. They manage to pull it off without Daichi being aware of it. Bokuto turns more towards Daichi to respond.

“You should come with us after this! We’re going to the dog park. It’ll be so fun,” Bokuto says. 

The suggestion sounds nice to Daichi, but he’s still unsure. He looks over to where Iwaizumi is still sitting. Iwaizumi, who apparently has no shame in full on staring at his best friend interacting with his crushes, just gives him a thumbs up and a big grin. 

“I’m not sure, I don’t want to be intruding on any of your plans for your dat—” 

“You aren’t intruding on anything. We’d love to go out with you,” Bokuto interrupts.

Of course Bokuto’s smiling so brightly at the same time where his words could have a dual meaning. Did he mean that in a platonic or romantic way? 

“If you’re sure,” Daichi says. 

“100% sure that we’d like to take you on a date with us,” Kuroo says. 

“A date?” Daichi asks with his eyes wide in surprise. 

A million thoughts run through his mind. No matter how many times Iwaizumi has told him otherwise, he never thought Bokuto and Kuroo would actually be interested in him. 

“A date,” Kuroo confirms.

His brain short circuits with that confirmation. Kuroo and Bokuto look slightly concerned at how long Daichi takes to respond. Daichi nods his head before responding. 

“Okay, yes I’ll go,” Daichi says. 

Bokuto and Kuroo both let out little cheers at his agreement. They quickly finish their food, pay, and make their way out of the cafe. As they are exiting, Daichi turns to Iwaizumi who is looking at him in amusement before waving something in his hand.

“Oh,” Daichi says before laughing a bit. “I left Iwaizumi with the check.” 

“I’m sure he’s happy to take care of that for you this one time,” Kuroo says. 

He gets two different hands pulling each of his own out of the door. When they are outside, Kuroo drops his hand and looks away, his face already turning pink. Bokuto pays no mind to it as he swings his and Daichi’s hands. Daichi’s phone vibrates with a message, which he can check thanks to his free hand. It’s from Iwaizumi, telling him not to worry about the check and to have fun. He pockets his phone and turns to Kuroo. 

“Hey, can you hold this?” Daichi says with his hand in a fist as if it’s holding something. 

“Oh yeah sure,” Kuroo says distractedly, putting his hand out facing up at the same time. 

“Great!” Daichi responds as he opens his hand and holds onto Kuroo’s again.

“I can’t believe I was expecting you to actually give me something,” Kuroo says, shaking his head. 

“Why’re you so nervous now, babe?” Bokuto leans forward to look Kuroo in the eyes from Daichi’s other side. 

“I don’t know. It’s more real I guess and I don’t want to mess up,” Kuroo says. 

“Considering how nervous I also am, I shouldn’t be saying anything. But it’s just me,” Daichi says reassuringly. He gives both their hands a squeeze because while Bokuto hadn’t said anything about being nervous, he most likely was as well. “I’m happy to see where this goes and if there are any mess ups we can talk about them.” 

He gets agreements from Bokuto and Kuroo and they keep on walking. The conversation moves to telling funny stories. Like the time Bokuto was late to a morning class and showed up in pajamas and mismatched shoes. 

When the three make it to the dog park near campus, they find a bench to sit on. Daichi sits in between the other two.

“So you just come here to sit and watch dogs?” Daichi asks after catching his breath from laughing at Bokuto and Kuroo’s stories. 

Bokuto gives a nod in response before saying, “You could say we’re practicing for when we have our own dog.” 

“Definitely, we’d need to go to the dog park with our dog at least once a week so they can make friends with other dogs,” Kuroo says seriously. 

“When are you thinking of getting a dog?” Daichi asks.

“Probably not until we’ve graduated,” Kuroo sighs. “Since our schedules are all over the place right now with school and volleyball.”

Daichi hums in thought before getting struck by a wave of confidence.

“Well, after graduation your schedules will probably still be hectic, so I think you’ll need another person to help you out,” Daichi says.

“That’s a great idea,” Bokuto says. “Hmm, I wonder who could help us?”

Bokuto couldn’t stay serious for his joke long. He starts laughing shortly after and also gets a shoulder bump from Daichi for his comment. 

“Who knew you could be so smooth, Daichi?” Kuroo asks.

They are interrupted by a dog coming up to them for pets, which they are more than happy to give. The dog’s owner apologizes but gets quick rebuttals from all three of them. 

They continue talking there until the sun starts to set and they make their way back to campus. Kuroo and Bokuto walk Daichi back to his dorm. When they get to the dorm building, they come to a stop. 

“Today was great. Thank you for inviting me out with you guys,” Daichi says. He’s wringing his hands together, not sure what else to say. 

“Thanks for joining us.”  
“Glad you had a good time.” 

Kuroo and Bokuto’s responses get a little jumbled up since they spoke at the same time. They look at each other before they each lean in close and give Daichi a kiss on each cheek.

_______________________

“So how was your date?” Iwaizumi is once again sitting on the spare bed in his dorm room. 

“Can you please stop sneaking into my dorm?” Though Daichi doesn’t look any bit bothered by the fact that Iwaizumi is in his room. 

“How are you still surprised every time? I’m here more often than not. I sleep over more than I sleep in my dorm. I have clothes in the dresser for your roommate if you had one,” Iwaizumi responds, pointing at the dresser next to the bed he’s currently on. 

“Then why are you wearing my sweatpants.” Daichi lifts an eyebrow at him, crossing his arms. 

“You told me I could wear them. Besides you’re wearing one of my shirts I left here,” Iwaizumi points out.

“It’s soft. Anyway, are we having a movie marathon or not?” Daichi asks, admitting defeat. 

As the movie is starting, Daichi spits out, “Koutarou and Tetsurou are _so good_.” 

Iwaizumi pauses the movie because it seems like Daichi wants to say more. He looks over at Daichi to show that he’s listening. Daichi is hugging a pillow to his chest, face fully stuffed into it now. 

Daichi turns his head so his voice isn’t muffled and continues, “They made sure I was included in the conversation. Even when they started going on about something they had experienced together, they explained more for me. They are just UGH, how can two people be so perfect? And I think we’re dating. Oh god, I have two boyfriends now. What am I going to do?” 

“Hopefully go on another date with them?” 

“You’re right. Is it too early to message them? What if they think I’m too eager?”

“You have been texting them since your first Tokyo training camp with them. They know what you’re like, so message them.” 

Daichi agrees to text them and Iwaizumi starts the movie. He sends a quick text over in the previously made groupchat for the three of them. Then puts his phone away to pay attention to the movie. Though, that’s proving difficult as his hand itches to pick up the phone. He holds himself back to give them time to respond. He doesn’t want to be disappointed if he checks his phone to see that there are no notifications from them. 

So Daichi waits until the movie is over. He’s debating on whether or not to look at his phone in between movies, but he can’t wait any longer. To his luck, he does have messages from the both of them.

 **Daichi:** Again, thank you for today. I hope we can do something like this another time. :)

 **Kuroo:** Looking forward to the next date. How does tomorrow sound? :3c

 **Bokuto:** Today was the best!! Excited to see you tomorrow :D

**Author's Note:**

> Below is something I thought about but couldn’t fit into this fic unless I wrote a lot more words lol
> 
> Much later:
> 
> “Daichi, why is Kuroo wearing my shirt?” Iwaizumi asks. 
> 
> “The hoodie you are wearing right now is actually Bokuto’s,” Daichi points out instead of answering the question.
> 
> “I feel like I’m more involved in your relationship than I should be," Iwaizumi says. "Also, Oikawa wants me to send him some of your clothes so he can be included.” 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this iwa & daichi bffs and bokurodai content !!
> 
> sky :)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/skyrxca)


End file.
